Strange Visitor
by cornholio4
Summary: One shot crossover between the Avengers and the 2015 Fantast Four movie. The new Avengers line up find a visitor from an alternate universe in their new HQ.


**This oneshot takes place after Avengers: Age of Ultron and Ant Man, though with what happens in this oneshot I don't know if Captain America: Civil War will happen in this continuity (though that depends how that movie turns out).**

In the Avengers Facility which used to be a warehouse owned by Howard Stark was now used as the latest headquarters of the world famous superhero team known as the Avengers, the team were gathered around a table playing cards. There was Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow, James Rhodes the War Machine, the robot known as the Vision, Sam Wilson the Falcon and of course their leader Steve Rogers or Captain America. "I swear that Gem is helping him cheat..." Rhodes muttered embarrassed that the Vision was winning.

Then suddenly to everyone's conclusion there was the ground shaking and there was an alert saying that in the main hallway an unidentified craft of some kind had suddenly appeared. "I swear if this is another alien invasion..." Steve muttered as they grew concerned and ran to the hallway to see the craft right there.

The crew of the Facility said that they swear it just appeared as if it teleported there. Then suddenly the door opened and out came several drone like robots flying around. "So what is this some kind of teleporting alien Ultron..." Sam asked as out came was a young man who looked to be in his late teens or early twenties in some kind of black suit. In his arms he was holding some sort of electronic helmet that reminded Sam of the helmet that was worn by the Ant Man that he had fought when he intruded on the facility.

"Would it be clichéd to say that I came in peace or is that not a phrase used in this dimension?" the man asked with a smile looking as if he was trying to bring some humour into this but the Avengers then stood their guard. "I understand, completely serious and wanting to know who I am, well then I shall introduce myself to my new hosts." The man said staying put where he was as his robots surrounded the room "My name is Reed Richards and I have come from an Earth quite like yours, only mine never had superhumans or enhanced soldiers until a little accident..." After Norse Gods coming to the Earth, an alien force invading and a rogue Nazi army coming back out in the public eye in modern times the Avengers felt that they could easily accept a visitor travelling from another Earth.

"I have a keen scientific mind which had been present since I was but a child where my dream was to be the first person to untap the technology behind teleportation." Reed told them talking as if he was just discussing a funny life story. "My mind was discovered and I was part of a government think tank that managed to perfect the process and managed to build a machine to travel to a dimension that the government called 'Planet Zero'." The Avengers felt like they did not like where this story was going.

"We went to Planet Zero along with Ben Grimm my best friend whose help would never have managed to make it possible, we all gained powers." Reed said as he put his helmet down and then demonstrated his powers by stretching his arms to the point where they encompassed the whole building. Many crew of the facility were reminded of the old Stretch Armstrong toys.

"Of course one member of the team Victor got crazy with his powers and tried to use the powers of Planet Zero to destroy my Earth but we stopped him..." Reed said and stopped to chuckle who sounded a bit too sinister for the liking of the Avengers. Suddenly the flying robots then looked like they were getting weapons out aiming at the people around them, the crew of the facility got out their weapons and the Avengers got ready for any sudden attack from Reed.

"HERBIE drones, found plans for something called 'Doombots' in some leftover notes for our teleportation machine that Victor was on so I remodified them for my use. When the rest of us began using the resources that the government gave us I came to a conclusion, they would always look down upon those genius minds that they would benefit from, looking at the problems of the world at the same time made me realised that with my mind and powers I could change the world and make things better for the people of my Earth but it seemed that my friends did not agree with me. We fought but I managed to make this craft and made my escape where I remained for two years searching through different worlds and learning what I could of their technology." Reed said and the Avengers had a feeling what would happen when he started that speech. Reed then picked his helmet back up and then put it on.

"During my time I decided I would wait until I could make an Earth much better than the one that I came from so I called myself the Maker. Imagine my surprise when I came across your Earth and saw how similar it was to the one I came from, only with more people like me and my friends and just as much government people wanting to make life difficult for geniuses and people with powers. Your Earth with all the superhumans is on a breaking point of a full scale war or something, it need someone to take control and change the entire planet. I am offering you Avengers a chance to be the first to join me in my mission to eliminate these governments who always seem to quarrel with eachother and go after those with better minds, we shall unite the planet and I shall lead the world to a better tomorrow." Reed said and looked disappointed as the Avengers then began attacking his HERBIE Robots. "I should have expected this but I am not happy that your minds can't comprehend what I am offering..." Reed said shaking his head with a sigh as he ordered his robots to attack them.

"Sorry Reed but I have already met two would be world conquering tyrants with an army who thought a better world be one under their control so I don't buy your grandeur speech." Steve said throwing his shield at Reed which he then joined. When his shield returned to him Steve shouted out:

" **Avengers Assemble!** "

 **This was actually an idea I had in my head before the Fantast Four Movie was released since it would be based on the Ultimate Fantastic Four comic where after Ultimatum Reed turned evil and pretty much became pretty much the top bad guy of the Ultimate Universe (and he has joined Miles Morales in being drafted into the main Marvel Universe where right now he is a villain in the New Avengers Comics) and someone on the movie's WMG page had a similar idea plus an idea for a FF reboot on it would be the new Fantastic Four team facing the 2015 one with them 2015 one as villains. I actually kind of liked the movie (then again I am one of the few who loved the Green Lantern movie) and maybe if Marvel gets the Fantastic Four rights maybe Miles could still portray this Reed as an alternate dimension hopping villain (the Flash show is doing alternate dimension so why not the Marvel Cinematic Universe?)**

 **If anyone would want to try and make this idea into a full story, I would be happy enough to want to see it. Since there are few stories of the movie on this site, I would also like to see a story where Reed meets back up with his jerk teacher: the one played by Dan Castellaneta.**


End file.
